The Humans That Roam the Earth
by OPfangirl12
Summary: Humanity always had a way of thinking they roamed the Earth. That they were the ones that claimed it as their own, well they were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece Eichiiro Oda does**

**Enjoy! :D **

Humanity itself always had a way of thinking that they are the only ones that roam the earth. Free to claim it as their own territory, but that wasn't true. Society wasn't that bright when it came to the uncanny to myths, supernatural's. They would always think that those types of things were made for their own entertainment, but of course that wasn't true. Surely by one glance at the look of these people you might say they are human. Well let's see.

A boy you might say at the age of 22 was standing at the front if his door steps waiting for his brother. He had on a red shirt, blue shorts with a yellow tie around it, wore sandals, and had black hair. He looked like he wasn't really happy about something.

"Sabo, do we really have to go to this Grand Line college?" The boy whined desperately to his brother as he appeared before him. Sabo smiled and ruffled his little brother hair. "Yes Luffy we have to, if we want to fit in." Sabo said assuring him.

Fitting in? Weren't they already human? Well no. Luffy and Sabo of course were considered as the uncanny elves. That's what they were. However they weren't the only elves that lived among the human race. They of course had a father to take care of them but he had to leave early. Sabo was the only brother Luffy had. He of course had another elder brother, went by the name of Portagas D Ace, but unfortunately died 2 years ago.

Luffy let out a big groan. "Well I hope I make friends with these humans." He said out of calmness. Sabo chuckled. Before they were about to leave out the house, Sabo warned Luffy about his ears. "Luffy, your ears." Luffy moved his hands up to touch them. They were still Elf like. He quickly transformed them back to Human ears. "Thanks for reminding me." Luffy said with a big grin. Elves had the ability to transform, well their ears only. The rest of their bodies looked human enough. Elves also used types of magic each of their own kind.

Both stepping out of the house, Sabo got into his own car, Luffy followed. Sabo was the only one amongst the brothers that could actually drive.

Finally they arrived at the School building. It had two side entrances at the side of them. The main entrance of course was bigger than the side doors; it also had a large clock at the top of the main entrance.

They both had entered the building. "C'mon lets go to the office to get our schedules." Sabo said as he dragged Luffy to the office before he could do anything else.

"Excuse me miss. We're new here." Sabo said to the first adult person he spotted. The woman had on a black shirt with floral prints, white pants, black shoes, and had green hair. "Oh yes you guys must be the new students that I have been informed about, Luffy and Sabo. I'm Makino, the schools guidance counselor. Welcome to GLC." She smiled at them before handing them their schedules and a map of the school. "Here are your schedules and the map of the school. If you need anything you know what room number I am in." She said informing them. Sabo and Luffy smiled at her, before exiting the office.

Sabo and Luffy both compared their schedules. They didn't have the same classes but they did have lunch at the same time.

"See you at lunch!" They both called out as they parted their separate ways.

**Sorry if this chapter was short and if I was poor in grammar. **

**Any reviews, suggestions or Ideas? Tell me what you think. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! **

"Monkey D Luffy!" Came a harsh voice. Mad. Luffy's teacher was mad. You could hear the chuckles and giggles that came from the students, well some. "Sorry Smoker-Sensei." Luffy said hoping Smoker would just let it go. Smoker grunted. "I don't care if you're new, just don't be late. Go sit next to Zoro." Smoker said pointing to the male with green hair. Luffy turned his head to acknowledge the male. He had on a white shirt with black pants and black shoes. On the left eye, a scar was noticeable. Luffy walked over to take his seat next to Zoro

"Hey I'm Luffy." Luffy said even though he really didn't need to.

17minutes into math class and nothing interesting had happen. Luffy took a look around the classroom, he wondered about the people here. Were they normal humans or the uncanny elf like he was? Was Zoro one? What about Smoker? Luffy shrugged it all off. Eh, he'll figure out sooner or later.

37minutes into class and Luffy was called up to solve a math problem. "It's not you only, he does this to others." Zoro said informing him. Out of all the hands in the classroom, Smoker just had to pick him. Seriously! There were like 23 hands up. What kind of sense does that make?! "So Luffy what is the evaluation of [6-(2-7(3-4)+2)]+7" Smoker asked Luffy as he approached the board. Luffy stared at the answer choices on the board. Thank goodness! Luffy stared at the answers.

A) -71.5

B) 31

C) 10.6

D) None of the above.

Like most kids, they would tense up but Luffy wasn't like that. He simply chose answer choice D, he didn't care if he was right or wrong. "Sorry but your answer is..." Smoker looked at the problem before he could finish his sentence. "...correct." Smoker said as if he lost a battle. Luffy did a peace sign and smiled widely to the class before taking his seat.

50 minutes into class and Luffy asked to go to the restroom. Not like he really needed to, just wanted to get out of class. "You better be back in 2minutes." Smoker said with a bit of a glare.

Luffy walked into the empty halls thinking about how long it will take for it to be lunch time. That is until he bumped into someone. Luffy stared at the male he bumped into. He had similar black hair like Luffy, had on a blue shirt with black feathers around the collar, light blue pants with black cheetah prints and wore black shoes. Luffy stared at the male without saying anything. He looked like he could be in the same class as Sabo. For some weird reason he was having a feeling he met this person somewhere. Did he? Luffy was brought back to reality as the unknown male started to speak. "Are you ok?" He asked offering him a hand. Luffy frantically got up on his own. "Y-yea. Sorry for bumping in to you." Luffy said with a blush. Why was he blushing? "B-bye!" Luffy quickly said and ran off to the bathroom.

Luffy seriously didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. He kept staring in front of the mirror trying to calm down. He stared at the clock in the bathroom. It had been more minutes than Smoker wanted him to return.

Luffy started walking back to class. Still his heart was beating like crazy.

3 more minutes until class was over and the students were just talking to their friends until the bell rings. Zoro stared at Luffy wondering about something, Luffy finally noticed and tilted his head at him in concern. "What?" He said with concern. Zoro looked at him straight in the eyes before replying. "Why do you keep on blushing?" Luffy frantically touched his face. Yep it's official. "Do you like someone?" Zoro asked. Luffy turned away from Zoro before answering, "n-no." Zoro of course could tell it was a lie, he could see the blush written all over his. "Whatever you say, Lover boy." Zoro said joking with him. Luffy turned around to Zoro, "meanie." He said with a pout.

The bell had finally ringed. "Bye Zoro, I'll see you later. I think." Luffy said as he started to walk to his biology class.

Luffy had arrived at his destination. As he looked into the class he spotted his uncanny elf friend. He walked over to her to give her a greeting. "Hey Robin!" Luffy said as he approached her. Robin stopped her conversation she was having and greeted Luffy back. Gesturing her hands to the male she was talking to before Luffy interrupted, "Luffy, and Usopp. Usopp, Luffy." She said while pointing to Usopp. Luffy smiled widely to Usopp. "You're nose is long. I like it." Luffy said without a care in the world. Usopp groaned. "Why do people keep saying that?" Usopp asked not wanting to know. Seriously though why do people keep saying that. His nose is attached to his face, I'm pretty sure he could know the length of it.

The teacher had finally arrived at his classroom. "Everyone take a seat." He said as he walked in. "For those who don't know me I'm your biology teacher Mihawk." He said introducing himself. The second he finished his introduction another student walked in. Luffy stared at the student that had dared to make an interruption. It was the guy he bumped into minutes ago.

"Trafalgar Law you're late." Mihawk told him. Again with stating the obvious! I mean he probably knows that he himself is late, it's like the teachers want them to feel guilty. "Sorry sir." Law said not really feeling sorry at all.

As Law walked to his seat, he noticed Luffy and gave him a smile and wave. Luffy returned the gesture. There it goes again, his heart beating so uncontrollably. Luffy turned his head to Law. He wondered if Law was feeling the same way.

**So how do you like it? Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Law stared at the words on the chalkboard blankly, his eyes soon diverted to view outside the window. Nothing was there just beautiful scenery.

By the way Law acted you'd think he had plenty friends. Well think again! Everyone thought of Law as the abnormal one. They knew he was the son of the famous factory owner Doflamingo. No one dared to talk to him, they were scared of him. How he stared at people how he never smiles often. You barely see him do it. You could say Law was just friendless.

Law paid his attention back to the front of the classroom. He had goals of becoming a surgeon, so he had to pay attention. Still his mind was locked on something else. Locked on the fact that he had met the boy he bumped into earlier, the fact he didn't know why his heart would always beat when he saw him.

Law's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mihawk talking.

"Class for today's biology class, you would be working with partners." Mihawk began saying. Law hated group work. Why? No one would ever talk to him. "I will be the one to pick out your partners." Mihawk said. The class groaned. Law only hoped whoever he was paired up with had the decency to talk to him.

Mihawk began calling out the names of the partners. Some got excited about who they got chosen with, while others just fully groaned out.

The last to partners were called out. "Robin with Usopp and Law with Luffy."

Law had a slight blush on his face. He was happy that he was chosen to be Luffy's partner. Smiling, Law came to a conclusion that he liked Luffy.

"Ok, get to your partners and start completing the work on the board. You have until the end of class." Mihawk informed the class before taking his seat and attending to other things.

Law could see Luffy making his way to his table. "Hey!" Luffy said with a smile on his face as he took the empty seat next to him. "Hi. So should we get started?" Law said as he grabbed a pencil. Luffy stared at the work on the board before agreeing.

Luffy groaned. "What's wrong?" Law had asked with concern. "All these articles we are reading are about the Human Body and I don't understand any of it." Luffy said with a pout on his face. Law gave out a little chuckle. He found it cute the way Luffy pouted.

"Well, it doesn't really bother me because I actually want to be a surgeon." Law told Luffy. Luffy was amazed; he never really met anyone who wanted to become a doctor.

"C'mon let's keep working, If there is a problem you don't get I'll help you out." Law said assuring him. Law had moved his chair closer to his desk, as he did his pencil dropped and rolled to the empty desk next to them.

"I'll get it." Luffy said before Law could get up and get it. Without noticing Luffy had used his magic to stretch his arm, like it was rubber, and reach the pencil. "Here you go." Luffy said with a smile as he gave Law back his pencil.

Law was shocked at what Luffy had just done. "Umm, Luffy?" Law said out of utter shock. Luffy's eyes grown wide. He finally realized what he did. He quickly took a look at the classroom to see if they noticed. Nope. Their heads were still glued to the paper.

Luffy turned his head back to Law. "Umm I can explain." Luffy said even though he knew he couldn't.

**Hope You Enjoyed!**

**Announcement: I think I'm going to start posting these chapters really late. (I don't know like every two weeks or week.) Since school is starting for me I have to focus on my school work, so I hope you understand?**

**Did you like this chapter? Please review, and tell me what you think! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been uploading lately. Lots of stuff has been happening; with my house being painted, me moving into a new house and I have been going to lots of appointments. So lots of stuff here. Anyway I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy. **

Luffy thought hard about a excuse to explain what he just did, then decided to give up.

"I'm half robot?" He said slowly and quietly not believing a word he just said himself.

Law sat there in front of Luffy with a smirk on his face. "You're an elf, aren't you?" Law said like he already knew the answer. Luffy was shocked. "How'd you know?" Luffy asked a bit cautiously. Law chuckled a bit. "Well for starters humans/robots don't have rubber skin that stretches. To be honest myself I too am an elf." Luffy was relieved. For a moment there he thought Law was going to tattle. (HA! Like he actually would.) Law and Luffy decided to leave things at that and continue their group work.

DING DONG DING

That was the bell. (Obvious) Luffy and Law were done with their work so they didn't have to rush. "Ok guys it's time for lunch." Mihawk had pointed out. "I'll collect the work, just go and become fat guinea pigs." (No offense to guinea pigs.)

Luffy waited for Law to gather his stuff. "Ne, Law? Want to eat Lunch with my friends and ?" Luffy asked Law. With people being afraid of Law this was a surprise. He was rarely invited to sit with people. Law blushed a tinted red and accepted Luffy's offer.

Luffy had lead Law to his friends, Robin and Usopp. "Hey guys!" Luffy said calling out there attention. Robin turned around and smiled. "I invited Law to sit with us at Lunch." Luffy said to them as they were ready to leave out for lunch. Law smiled a small smile at them. (Too much smiles. I know) "It's nice to have some company." Usopp said as he began walking out the classroom door.

As they were walking to Lunch, Usopp and Law were walking at the same fast pace, while Robin and Luffy were behind. "So how did you're partner ship with Law go did you guys finish everything?" Robin asked Luffy, catching him off guard. Luffy face exploded with full red. "I-I-It went w-w-well." Luffy said stuttering his words out. Robin chuckled. "You like him don't you?" Robin said with a bit of a smirk.

Luffy turned away from Robin. "No I Don't!" He sad a bit too loudly. Obviously this was a lie. Usopp and Law stopped in their tracks and looked at Luffy with a questionable look. "You don't what?" Law asked Luffy. Luffy face exploded with redness. "N-nothing!" He quickly said and ran to the cafeteria. Robin chuckled and followed after Luffy, leaving the two males behind and confused.

Their destination had been reached and place was packed, of noise that is. Luffy quickly spotted Zoro and walked up to him. He was accompanied by two other people. One was a male that seemed to wear a suit, had blond hair and has unusual curly eyebrows. The other was a female who just wore a simple white top blue shorts and hand Long orange hair.

"Hey Zoro! Who are you're friends?" Luffy asked as he approached him. Zoro stopped his conversation he was having and turned around to see Luffy "Oh this is Nami." He said pointing to the female "And perverted chef." Zoro said with a smug on his face while pointing to the male in blond.

Soon enough Zoro and the blond had started attacking each other with words. "Is that supposed to happen?" Usopp asked Nami pointing at them with confusion. Nami glared at the two idiotic males fighting. "Yea I'm kind of used to it. Zoro and Sanji do this all the time."

Robin chuckled, "Looks like their quite a handful." Nami rolled her eyes "Tell me about it." She said with a groan. "By the way I'm Nico Robin." She said introducing herself. "That's Luffy." She said pointing to the male who was laughing at Zoro and Sanji. "Usopp." Pointing her finger to the longed nose male. "Law." Her finger pointing to the tall male rolling his eyes at Sanji and Zoro.

"Hey Luffy." Someone had called to him when he was eating everyone's lunch. Luffy turned around to see who it was. It was his brother Sabo and he was standing next to a female. She had caramel brown hair, white flouncy top, short brown pants and had dark brown boots on. "A new friend of yours?" Luffy questioned Sabo as he looked at the girl.

"Hey I'm koala." The female said responding to Luffy's question. "Are you a friend of Sabo too?" Luffy smiled. "He's my older brother."

Zoro tapped Luffy on his shoulders. "You never told me you had an older brother."

"You never asked." Luffy said all nonchalant. Soon enough introductions were given out. "It was nice meeting your friends Luffy. See you later." Sabo said as he ruffled Luffy's hair and left.

Luffy and Law were having a nice talk when they had gotten interrupted. Standing in front of them was a male with red hair, black shirt, black pants with weird yellow patterns, and black boots.

Luffy knew who this person was. "Kidd." He said as he stated up at the male. Kidd was part of Luffy's childhood life. Sometimes they would get along; other times they would start fighting each other.

Law looked up at Kidd with his head tilted slightly. Just like he had with Luffy he was having a thought they had met each other before.

Kidd saw Law looking up at him. A thought had entered into his mind. He too had a strange feeling that he had met Law somewhere, but where.

Suddenly Law slowly began to rise up of his chair he was sitting on. He then moved his face towards Kidd, their faces were 4in apart. Law put his finger on his chin like he was observing something on Kidd's face "W-what are you staring at me for." Kidd asked him uncertain of what Law was doing.

Law sat back down on his chair, puts his hands behind his chair and leaned back a little. "I'm just having a strange feeling that we met before." Law said to Kidd answering his question.

**Did you enjoy it? Ideas or Suggestions**

**Please Review **

**:D**


End file.
